


Dinner at Regina's

by thebattlingbard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Coffee at Granny's' where it ended with Regina inviting Emma to her house for dinner.</p><p>A/N I really hope my formatting has been better in this work, any hints and tips are always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Regina's

Emma can't quite believe that the week had gone as quickly as it did and now it's finally time for dinner at Regina's sure it was just to talk about Henry and get a catch up of his life. She had spent a good hour deciding what to wear, should she wear the dark blue jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket that she was so fond of? It wasn't very 'dressy' though after trying on several other outfits she finally settled on a pair of black trouser and teamed it with a black turtle neck jumper. Sure it looked like she was about go cat burgling but at least she’ll feel a bit smarter and the high necked jumper made her feel secure and she needs that tonight. But most importantly it didn't make her feel sexy and to feel sexy in the presence of Regina was the last thing she wanted. Well, actually that wasn't true it was the very first thing she wanted but she's pretty sure Regina didn't share her feeling so it's best to tone down the sexy. Sadly. Should she bring something? After all it's good manners to bring a gift or something when invited to dinner at someone's house. She knows they're having lasagna so she could bring a wine to go with that, couldn't she? Is there a wine to go with that? But then Regina makes gorgeous apple cider so no doubt that's what we’ll be having. She continued to debate with herself the ethics of present bringing. Deciding on the fact that it's not an actual date, it's not an actual social visit and it's not an actual girlie get together it's just a night to talk about our son with the added bonus of food. Right that settles it then, she decide. She's not going to bring anything. Yet. Something might pop into her head later. This dinner malarkey is hard work she thought being relived it didn't happen often. After popping into granny's to pick up a cherry pie for desert, she hoped Regina actually liked cherries. Emma made it to the mayors house. Locking the door of her car she wondered to herself why she was doing this, Henry is doing fine and despite everything that he's been through he really is a well adjusted kid who just happens to have a slight addiction to hot coco but other than that, he’s pretty great actually. She smiled because she was so proud of him, He's growing into a very well adjusted young man despite being abandoned by his biological mom and then brought up by someone that used to be the evil queen from the fairy tales. No matter how many times she thinks about all of that she can't help wondering if it really is all a dream and that one day she will wake up and Henry will be gone, her parents will be gone, Regina would be gone. Her life would go back to being boring and ordinary. Nope, despite everything she's really glad it's the real deal. But then again, dreams fool you into thinking they’re real until you wake up and learn the truth. She shook that really silly thought off and made her way up to Regina's front door, gingerly she pressed the button.

The heavy wooden door opened and standing on the other side was the object of Emma's affection. Looking gorgeous in a figure hugging black dress with a low cut neck showing of her ample cleavage, she wore a red blazer over the top of her dress which brought the whole outfit together but wouldn't look out of place wearing it inside. Emma couldn't help but notice the, almost, knee high black boots that she had on and the gap between the top of her boots to the bottom of her skirt was covered with black nylons.

"Miss swan, you’re early' Regina remarked with slight surprise in her voice. 

Emma replied apologetically ' Oh, I'm sorry I stopped of a Granny's for desert guess it didn't take as long as I expected" she handed her the pie " it's cherry' 

Regina had no option but to take it " is it really?' She replied in mock interest. " well, come in then" she gave a gesture to wave her in the door. She took Emma's jacket and hung it in the hall closet silently looking her up and down.

"It's good to see you Emma. Can I offer you some apple cider?"

"Yes" Emma replied " that would be perfect. I'm pretty thirsty actually"

They walked over to the sofa and Emma sat down while Regina prepared their drinks. Emma wasn't sure if she should make small talk or not, they don't normally do small talk but it might be okay for tonight . So she remarked on how lovely the house was and how comfy the sofa was. Regina who was more than happy to play along tonight commented that she rarely actually sat on the sofa because she preferred the harder seats of those at the dining room table, she gets more work done when she's not feeling exceptionally comfortable. Emma found that statement sad so she decided to challenge it. 

" But life isn't all about work, is it?" do you not like to just kick your heels off and relax of an evening?” 

Regina crossed the room and handed one glass of cider to Emma and kept one for herself. She took a sip and then answered 

' well, you know plotting my world domination doesn't leave much time for relaxation" was she making a joke? Emma couldn't tell at least not until she saw Regina smile. Yes, it was a joke. Regina continued more seriously " My work as mayor kept me busy and I lost track of time, people, Henry. When Henry and I stopped really communicating I didn't see much point in relaxation. Work took my mind off things but it was a double edge sword work was one of the reasons that Henry was pulling away from me but it was the one things that was keeping me grounded"

Emma listened intently and then replied " And now? How are things now?”

" Things are getting better, Miss Swan, slowly but they're getting there" Regina need a small distraction so she mentioned she was going to check on dinner. 

That was the first time in a long time, if ever, that Regina had been do honest with Emma. Perhaps things between them are getting better, Emma certainly hoped so as she liked this new Regina, this honest Regina. Mind you, Emma thought back, honesty wasn't actually a problem for Regina she was always honest about why she did the things she did she just didn't do personal all that much and that was the difference. Tonight Regina was being personal and it suited her and it suited Emma. Just as long as Emma didn't get too personal after one to Many of these ciders.

“Regina" Emma shouted to she was heard in the kitchen.

" yes""came the curt reply.

""Have you changed the recipe for your cider? It seems stronger than normal." 

Regina made her way back to the living room and asked " Have you eaten today?" 

“No, well, not all that much"

“That'll be it then Miss swan" I know you like to blame me for a lot but for once I'm innocent" she said with a smile. Now dinners almost ready, would,you mind taking a seat at the table" she gestures in the direction of the large glass table set beautifully for the occasion. 

As Emma sat down Regina brought out bowls filled with salad and then came their main course, her famous lasagna. Emma made a joke about it being frozen like the ones at Granny’s dinner and Regina played along with the joke saying that her secret was out and not to tell anyone. But Emma, having sneaked a look at the kitchen on the way in knew better. She may have been organised and tidy in her work life but tidiness and cooking are not easy bedfellows to Regina it seems a thought that made Emma smile gently. They were both now sitting down and Emma had paid the traditional food looks lovely compliment but she did really mean it, it looked lovely and smelled even lovelier but she also noticed just how lovely Regina was smelling tonight, it was a light, almost flowery scent it seemed in stark contrast to Regina's personality but it seemed to work on her and it was certainly working on Emma it was another thing to add to her ever growing Regina memory bank. 

" Emma, I have a confession to make. I didn't ask you here to talk about Henry, well not just about him" Regina said mysteriously.

"Oh, okay" replied Emma. 

Regina continued " I'm curious as to why I've started to see you at Granny's diner most mornings, you never used to go there in the morning and you always look so deep in thought. Its just got me curious"

Emma slightly chocked on a piece of lasagna coughed a little apologised and said, lied, 

“I just fancied a change to the morning routine, you know how it is things get boring after all while and there's a need to shake things up a bit"  
" yes, I can understand that especially if you live in the full house like you do. I'd imagine you like the peace and quite early in the morning and is suppose you’re thinking about the days work that lies ahead?"

Emma was less keen to answer this question she could answer it with a 'jokey' answer ,”well actually, imagine that I'm having sex with you up against the counter top" and Regina would laugh and help her self to more salad. Nah, of course that's not how it would go so best to lie then.

" yes, work, life, Henry. You know, boring adult things. This lasagna is amazing!!" " you are so good a defrosting" she giggled trying to change the subject.

" Thank you for the compliment, Miss Swan. Would you like another drink?" Emma replied that should would thanks.

" "Regina? Why do you still call me "Miss Swan" we've know each other long enough that you can keep calling me Emma if you want." 

" Regina stopped pouring their drinks looked at Emma and replied " I think it's become habit and I rather like switching between the two" Emma didn't want to say but she loved it when she got called "Miss Swan" by her it seemed stern which turned Emma on slightly. 

"I'll try and stop if you find it irritating" Regina replied

Emma dismissed her in a light hearted way "no, no I don't mind in the slightest, it was just my turn to get curious I guess" 

They finished their food and took their drinks over to the sofa and sat down. They were both laughing about a funny story that Emma was telling them about a food fight that had happened in a restaurant when she lived in Tallahassee. 

"I can't believe you threw a pumpkin pie at him" said Regina with great glee in her voice

“Me neither " Emma replied " That was a delicious pie, it was such a waste" 

" Speaking of pie",Regina said " Yours is warming in the oven and should be ready soon. 

“It smells gorgeous" and out of the blue Emma said " so do you" and then shook,her head and apologised " I'm sorry. That just slipped out, I blame the cider" there was a moment of silence then Emma spoke again "Have I embarrassed you?" 

" No, Emma I'm not embarrassed, I'm flattered. Nobody has paid me a compliment like that in a while. I'm just not sure how to take it" 

" Well, take it in the spirit it was meant. No agendas, just a compliment." Emma reached over to Regina's face and brushed at her cheek,with the back of her fingers " You are very beautiful" and without even thinking about it she leaned in a lightly kissed Regina's lips. Then she pulled away and stood up and began to quickly walk to the door. "Shit! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was out of order" 

" Was it?" Regina exclaimed she walked over to Emma, took her right hand " That was the other reason I asked you here tonight, come back over to the sofa and we'll talk, but first I need to go and turn the oven off”' she said with a light giggle. 

Emma made here way back to the sofa confused but at the same time hopeful that what she wants Regina to say will be the things she does say but Emma hasn't always been lucky in love so she's not holding her breath. Regina came back through and sat down next to her. 

"I've been very confused about my feelings for you, Miss Swan. There was times I've hated you and there was times I've merely tolerated you for the sake of our son. But over the Last year my feelings for you have changed, they've become more consistent" Emma listened intently unsure if the direction of where it was going. Regina carried on " Can I be honest with you Emma?"

Emma replied " Regina, I've just kissed you I think that gives you the right to be honest with me, don't you think?"  
A nod from Regina was the only answer she gave. Then there was silence for a short while, both gathering their thoughts, both mulling over just how important this talk will be for their relationship. Regina was the first to break the silence.

" Okay, I'm just going to say it" she took a deep breath " Miss Swan, I'm in love you with you" 

Emma looked shocked and was silent for a moment causing Regina to worry that she said way too much. Emma reached over and took Regina by the hand and said  
" That couldn't have been easy for you to say. Thank you for telling me. It sounded colder than she intended but she meant the sentiment after all she does know how hard love is for Regina. She followed it up by saying “I'll be honest with you too, I have feelings for you that are not platonic but I would be lying if I said I was in love with you. But I would be lying also if I said I didn't want the chance to fall in love with you." She continued " my morning trips to the diner isn't to get out of a busy house, it's to see you. Some people can't start their day without a coffee, I can't start mine without a glimpse of you" " does that freak you out? I sound like a stalker" " Regina smiled a big beaming smile one that she don't do very often.

" No, that doesn't freak me out. It's romantic… in a way. If you don't love me" she quickly added " and that's okay, I'm fine with that” she qualified I didn't expect you to love me back." She continued " what other feelings do you have for me?” 

Emma thought that this part of the conversation would go easier for her if she didn't look at Regina so she got up and walked over to the other side of the room and fixed herself a drink. She didn't bother with getting Regina one as she didn't really want to drink it it was just a distraction. She replied to the question tentatively

" I'm in other 4 letter word beginning with L' it took a moment for the penny to drop for Regina but when she did know what she meant she blushed. 

Emma continued " and, uh My far away looks in the diner are me imagining what it's like to kiss you and… other things"

"Okay" Regina said not sure of what she was going to say next but she didn't want to just say nothing. " I won't lie to you Emma, my thoughts about you haven't always been pure. But I can't say I'm not surprised about what you've just said" 

Emma turned around to face Regina's direction " why are you surprised? You're a gorgeous woman and you've had plenty of people.....men" she smiled " falling for you over the years"

"That's true but for a lot it was mostly out of fear or I'd put a spell on them... Literally. And those who did fall on their own accord, well, it never turned out well for any of them". 

" Did Graham love you?"

Regina looked sad and replied " in his own way. Yes, I think he did"

"And you? Did you love him?” Emma asked 

Regina replied unapologetically " For me it was just a sex things" and then added " Oh, I liked him I did but I wasn't in love with him" she continued " I've tried very hard over the years not to love anyone apart from Henry. So when I found that I was falling for you, my dear, thing just became very confusing" " I'm still slightly confused." She gave an explanation for her confusion " I'm confused because you kissed me and I've wanted that for so long but now I'm scared of what that means.  
Emma looked at her with a caring look on her face and said

" It only has to mean what you want it to mean"

"Not helpful, Emma" replied Regina 

"Right. Sorry." Replied Emma " well, what do you want it to mean?" " be honest, I want to hear what you really think, not what you think I want to hear"  
Regina smiled and replied "when have you ever heard me telling you what you want to hear?"

"That's a good point" Emma said with a laugh.

Regina took a deep breath and told Emma the truth " what I want from you is your love, your companionship; to put it bluntly I want you as my lover"  
Emma nodded in understanding grateful to finally know where she stands 

"The thing is I can give you some of that Regina, but I can't give to you all, at least, not yet. I don't want to lead you on in false hope" 

Regina shifted in her seat and re- crossed her legs showing a little of her Nylons which Emma couldn't fail to notice.

"My turn" said Regina " you kissed me and you have had... Thoughts about me. What do you want all of that to mean?" 

Emma turned her back on Regina before she answered, it seems that difficult questions get answered easier when she's not looking at the object of her affection.

"Honestly. I want you so bad right now. I want you every time I see you In the street or at a town meeting, at the moment I don't think there is a single damn time when I don't want you and I know it's not love, I'm not even sure I like you all that much but I'm as sure as hell that I want you between my legs" 

where the hell did that come from Emma thought. She's definitely went too far now. She was glad that her back was to Regina's because she didn't want her to see her blushing face and she certainly didn't want to see Regina's reaction. Suddenly she felt her hair being swept away from the back of her neck and was replaced by a kiss while Regina's arms were working her way around her waist. 

Regina leaned in to Emma's left ear and whispered " I like a woman who knows what she wants" 

Emma turned round and facing Regina she kissed those wonderful lips again only this time Regina didn't pull away, this time Regina kissed her back and they stood in a passionate embrace for as long as they could stand it. Regina's hands tracing Emma's body in her entirety. She spoke with a low, seductive tone 

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" Taking Emma's by the hand she lead her out of the room not even bothering to wait for an answer. She knew the answer and it thrilled her. 

The end


End file.
